Coconut
The Coconut is a fruit that appears in Pocket God and Pocket God Facebook. In Pocket God, it first appeared in Ep 7: Just Give Us 5 Minutes! and it first appeared in Pocket God Facebook in Facebook Ep. 1: Pocket God, antisocial. It is round, hard and is colored brown. In Pocket God, the coconut is exclusive to Sand Island, but in Pocket God Facebook it can be found on all the islands in the Divine Archipelago. In both versions of the game, it is located on the Palm Tree. Pocket God It can be picked off the Palm Tree, where it then can be moved around and thrown/dropped. If it is dropped or thrown at a Pygmy, or is slapped by it, the coconut will break in half and bounce off the Pygmy's head, falling to the ground, and the Pygmy will rub his head. Pygmies will only eat it after it has been broken in half. In Ep 19: Fun n' Games Until A Pygmy Gets Hurt, a mini-game was introduced where you have to get the coconut to bounce as many times as possible before it hits the ground. There are achievements for reaching certain amounts of consecutive coconut bounces. The coconut is also affected by gravity and can be picked up by the hurricane. It can even be picked up by the hurricane while it is still attached to the Palm Tree and can fall off the Palm Tree by creating an earthquake. Alternate Coconut Forms (Pocket God) *'Ornament Coconut '- Alternate Skin (Holiday Skin Pack ) *'Power Pellet' - Alternate Skin (Retro Gamer Skin Pack ) *'Gold Coin' - Alternate Skin (Medieval Skin Pack ) *'Yen' - Alternate Skin - (Japanese Skin Pack ) *'Bling '- Alternate Skin (Pimp Skin Pack ) *'Dice' - Alternate Skin (Mafia Skin Pack ) *'Casino Chip' - Alternate Skin (Mafia Skin Pack ) *'Superbowl Coin '- Alternate Skin (Superbowl Skin Pack ) Pocket God Facebook ]]In the Facebook game it has the same capabilities as the version in the iPod touch game, that is, it can be picked off the tree and then dropped on Pygmy's heads to be opened. Giving a Pygmy a coconut half when they ask for it through a Thought Bubble will give the player 1 Devotion Point. In addition, it appears that the Cocodrink found in the Cocodrink Fridge is made out of a coconut, but it is not known if the Root Beer drink has something to do with coconuts as well. Coconut bounces are also counted in Pocket God Facebook. Coconutfb.png|Half of a coconut lying on the island sand Screen shot 2011-01-17 at 7.41.17 PM.png|A Pygmy about to enjoy a coconut in the Facebook Screen shot 2011-01-17 at 7.41.06 PM.png|A Pygmy chewing a coconut Coconutgrace.png|A Pygmy with a coconut in his Thought Bubble Coconut Bounces Facebook.png|Coconut Bounces coconutbouncehigh.png|A player having reached 3,236 coconut bounces Easter Egg Main Article: Easter Egg For the holiday of Easter, the coconut was temporarily replaced with the Easter Egg. It is colored blue and yellow and can be cracked open on Pygmies heads to reveal its chocolate interior. Answering as many Grace Requests for the Easter Egg as possible was the purpose of the global challenge Chocoro the Bunny. Category:Pocket God (Facebook) Category:Graces Category:Pocket God Facebook Food Coconuts in other iPod/iPhone Apps Doodle Jump When playing as a Pygmy in 'Doodle Jump', it attacks by throwing coconuts, which will be thrown up in the air and will fall back down. Bolt Creative returned the favour to Lima Sky (Doodle Jump's developer) by making their own version of 'Doodle Jump' in Pocket God, called 'Ooga Jump', the focus of 'Ep 22: Ooga Jump'. Trivia *The coconut is the first food in Pocket God. *The coconut is the only food in Pocket God that is not an animal and cannot be cooked or burnt. *The coconut is the only food in Pocket God that is not an animal that has an alternate skin. *The coconut is the one of two foods in Pocket God that cannot be taken to another island, the other being the banana. **Coincidentally, both are the only fruits in Pocket God. *The coconut is the only food in Pocket God that recieves it's own mini-game (Coconut Bounces) *The coconut is the only food in Pocket God to appear in another iPod Touch/iPhone App. **It is also one of the three non-Pygmy objects/creatures in Pocket God to appear in another iPod Touch/iPhone App, the others being the T-Rex Egg and the baby tyrannosaurus rex *The Retro Gamer skin pack's edition of coconut is inspired by the power pellet in Pac-Man games. *When eating coconuts in Pocket God Facebook, the coconut will teleport in front of the pygmy before they eat it. This happens with Magic Mushrooms as well. Category:Non-Togglable Interactions Category:Sand Island Interactions Category:Food Category:Pocket God (Facebook) Category:Pocket God Facebook Food Category:Graces